The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. The work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Communication during an emergency may be the single biggest factor in helping to address the safety of people and property. For example, the AMBER (America's Missing: Broadcast Emergency Response) Alert system has been used to help find missing children. The AMBER Alert system has adopted policies for use that ensure a uniform and interoperable criteria for taking action. These policies include confirmation of an abduction, risk of serious bodily injury, and a sufficient description for the public to be of aid. Once the criteria for an alert are analyzed and approved, a central authority may raise the alert on a statewide or larger area. However, this analysis and approval process may delay distribution of the message by minutes or even hours.